


Fallen Angel

by TheDreadGhost



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/F, Friendship/Love, Romance, Tragedy/Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 22:41:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11023095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDreadGhost/pseuds/TheDreadGhost
Summary: When Jessica returns back to her used to be home, an unexpected visitor drops by. The last person she ever thought she'd see, Judge Angel. With heated history as theirs, things could not go any worse.





	Fallen Angel

Taking a sniff of the familiar dead the air surrounding the room almost made her regret entering the old territory. She let her eyes gaze around the used to be colorful walls which were now clouded by dust and cobweb. As expected, flicking the light switch did not lit the room.

She let out a disappointing sigh and made her way into the old apartment. Everything was stripped from its color. More than half of the walls were now stained with ghost marks. The windows were sealed shut and remained untouched for as long as she could remember. The floors were as dirty as they could get. The atmosphere was haunting. Nothing was the same.

Blocking the old memories into the back of her head, she shut her eyes and tried to block the sad reality from her gaze. She grabbed the arm of the dusty recliner, one of the very few things that remained in the now called alcove. She pointlessly began brushing the countless number of grime away. She stopped shortly after realizing her ridiculous attempt. Taking another sigh, she dropped on the recliner anyways, forcing the infinite amount of blinding powder in the air. She coughed several times and waved the cloud away.

Finally without an excuse, she closed her eyes and sank into her illusionist small fantasy, where everything was beyond great. She opened her eyes and as if she entered a new world. Her gaze spun around the bright colorful room. The pure white wall had many cheerful picture hung on, of both her and her best friend. The crystal clean windows showed the reflection of a beautiful view, with the beam of the sun only making it better. The used to be dirty floor was now covered with a big round ticklish plush carpet.

She smiled joyfully, she was home once again.

But the truth that she was blocking reality with a fake fantasy quickly turned it upside down. She knew that this wasn't real, she knew that pretty well. She also knew that nothing could bring back what she lost all those ages ago. What made it worse was the fact that she was the one who ruined the paradise they'd built. It was her fault and her fault only.

Suddenly without any warning, a loud bang shattered her small world and made her jump from her seat. She quickly turned towards the door and braced herself for anything. Her expression from anger quickly dropped to surprise and confusion. Standing in front of her was the last person she thought she would see.

" _Miss_ me baby." The tone of her voice came out as a mixture of tipsy giggles and mumbles. Her movement was unbalanced and she could easily spot stains of her white clothing. From personal experience, she could easily tell she was hammered.

"Angel? What do you think you're doing here?" She jumped off the chair and quickly walked towards her, willing to do the unthinkable. She quickly caught her by the arms as her drunk body was about to drop.

Angel put on a sly smile rested her chin on her shoulder. "Mmm, you smell _nice_ Je _ss_ y." She took a sniff at her silver hair.

 _Jessy?!_ Her eyes misshapen but she quickly shook her head. "Angel you're drunk."

Angel lightly pushed her back to her jelly legs and said " 'm drunk, yu're drunk, thiss whole world 's _swimming_ in alco _hol._.." She let out a disgusting hiccup which she quickly waved away.

Jessica caught Angel once again and this time walked her towards the recliner. "Angel, why are drunk in the open." She asked and she carefully placed her on the chair. _And why am I even bothering to help you._ Angel gripped her brown jacket tightly and refused to let go. Jessica tried to push her away but Angel kept her fists shut. Frustrated, she angrily demanded, "Dana, let go of me, _now_!" She was obviously not in the mood for any childish behavior.

Angel's mind was getting weaker and so was her grip. Desperate to get the alcohol soaked girl off of her, Jessica abruptly shoved her away. Angel tipped forward, lips accidentally colliding with the irritated girl's in a light kiss before she fell back onto the couch and peacefully passed out.

Jessica, on the other hand, had just lost any peace she might have once had. Mind scrambling to explain away what had just happened, she furiously wiped at her mouth, needing to get rid of the sour tang Angel had left behind. Legs joining her mind in ceasing to work, she slumped to the ground. Finally deciding that she'd honestly had enough for one night, she leaned against the couch Angel had fallen asleep on and joined her in oblivion.

* * *

The unholy, merciless burn against her head was enough to wake Angel from her slumber. Unable to identify her surroundings, she blinked multiple times to oversee through her blurry vision. Once her sight was restored, she quickly took a count of the room. For some reason it seemed so familiar to her. "Where am I?" She mumbled to herself.

"I could ask the same thing."

Angel was abruptly startled. Her eyes were quickly fixed on the person sitting opposite her. Her eyebrows speared the edge of her eyes as she got up from the chair only to drop down from body exhaustion. " _You!_ " Even as her body was unresponsive, that didn't stop her from venomously hissing at her.

Jessica didn't reply and only sharpened her gaze at her. "Let's skip the introduction, shall we?" She inquired, folding one of her legs on the top of her knee. "What do you think you're doing here?"

For the next moments, Angel did nothing but keep staring at her. The large amount of alcohol was still affecting her systems. She knew she had no chance keeping her legs steady much more picking a fight with Jessica. Instead, Angel refused to address her.

"You know the rules, I find you here, I get to kill you." Jessica carefully reminded her.

"Doesn't seem you did a good job though." Angel muttered under her breathes.

Jessica pressed her fingers into each other and slightly tilted her head. "The only reason you're still breathing is because I want to know why of all the places you chose here to show up after you drunk you ass off."

A cold shiver ran through Angel's spine as her body partly began to tremble, recalling the events of the last night with painful clarity. "I… I..." She somberly choked on her words.

Jessica's eyebrow rose with by her state. She noticed her black holed eyes starting to sparkle and weep small drops of salty water. Angel hang her head low and avoided making any eye contact with her.

Jessica opened her mouth and carefully asked, "Are you alright?"

"As if you care!" Angel shot back aggressively with an agonized glare. Her cheeks were running with small drops of tears and her forced shut mouth let out choked sobs.

Jessica felt a small lump forming in her throat. She wanted to comfort her but at the same time refused to give her any pity. "What happened to you?"

Angel sniffed away and grasp her choking breaths. Eventually, she calmed down just enough to speak again "Please just drop it." She desperately pleaded. "If you want to kill me, then just go ahead. I don't care anymore."

"I don't have to. It's seems that you're doing a splendid job of it yourself." Jessica observed before placing a small object from her pocket onto the table.

"W-what?" Angel took a closer look at the object, and described it as a bullet. "I-I don't understand."

Jessica let out a sigh and said "Let me explain it to you in the simplest way. I came here, looking for a peaceful night alone and what do I find. I find you bleeding on my couch and soaked in alcohol. So you tell me."

Angel swallowed lightly and tried to recall her memories. "I don't know. I went to a bar and had a drink or two."

"A drink or two?" Jessica raised a suspicious eyebrow.

"Fine! I had _drinks,_ okay!" Angel admitted in agony. "At first, it seemed harmless, but then…" She cut herself off.

"But then?" Jessica carefully implied.

"Please," Angel begged. "Just drop it."

Jessica inhaled once again "Listen, I'm aware that I have no business asking about your personal life, and personally I don't care that much, but you could've died. Doesn't that mean anything to you?"

"No, not anymore." Angel simply answered. "Because that was the idea." She then muttered.

Jessica gave her worried look. Something she never thought she'd do for Angel. "Why would you say that?"

"Listen Jess, if you're gonna kill me then do it. I really _really_ don't want to talk about this. Ever!" Angel spat, avoiding the other girl's eyes.

"Well, too bad. I guess we're going to be here for the rest of the night." She declared, tapping her fingers against the table. "You know how persuasive I can get."

Angel gritted her teeth into a sharp smile. "I know _exactly_ how persuasive you can get Jess, but honestly I'm not in the _mood_." Attempting to struggle to her feet, she winced in pain and collapsed once more, muttering profanities under her breath all the while.

"See, I don't even have to do anything to keep you here!" Jess exclaimed sarcastically. "No need to trouble myself, you're doing a really good job on your own."

"Why do you keep on pushing me like this?" Angel hissed furiously.

"Oh, _I'm_ pushing you now, is that it?" Jess' words, despite their biting nature, were delivered in a soft voice, no doubt to avoid provoking the headache that would no doubt follow the consumption of so much alcohol. "If I recall correctly, _you_ were the one who fucking kissed me last night so don't even get me _started_ on pushy."

"Wait, back up." Angel's eyes widened in alarm. "I did _what?_ "

"Maybe if you hadn't been so _drunk_ you'd remember." Jessica pinched the bridge of her nose in an effort to stay calm. "So, now that I've had my sharing time, why don't you give me a little more about what happened to you other than 'drinks'."

Sighing in defeat Angel muttered, "I don't remember. I had too many drinks and got hammered."

"Bullshit. Tell me _why_ you were drinking." Jessica deadpanned, clearly not willing to beat around the bush.

"Not expecting you understand, but I had a difficult conversation with a... friend of mine."

"Mmm hm, and this _conversation_ was the reason you suddenly decided to drink yourself to death, or was it this _friend_ of yours."

"It's… Complicated."

"Relationship complicated?" Jessica smirk at the point where she realized she cracked her.

Angel became silent. "He…"

"Cheated on you? It's not you it's me?" Putting on another smirk, she went on. "Realized he swinged the other way..."

Instead of scolding at her, Angel started crying again.

"Listen Angel, it was just a _guy_ , why are you this torn up about it anyway?" Jessica demanded, crossing her arms.

"You don't understand." She wailed between heavy sobs. "He was everything to me. And it hurts!"

Instead of answering right away, Jessica just stood there, mouth slightly open, a look of disbelief on her face. "Oh… My… G- You know what, you're absolutely pathetic." Throwing her arms in the air she added, "If you're going to kill yourself over something this stupid, I really don't have the time to deal with you."

"How can you be a stone cold bitch like that!" Angel yelled wildly. "I might have thought about ending it but I sure as hell never put a gun to my head and pulled the trigger."

Raising her eyebrows, Jessica planted her hands on hips and waited. When Angel didn't volunteer any more information, she asked, "Okay, then who _did_?"

"Fuck if I know!" Angel exclaimed, wincing as her head throbbed with pain. "If I had seen them, I would have killed them, Jess."

Jessica ignored her and picked up the bullet. "Where were you drinking again?" She raised the bullet and carefully examined it.

"And just what you think you're going to do?"

"I'm going to find the Watchdog, and I'm going to kill him." She replied, picking up her jacket that was resting on the table. "Don't get the wrong idea, I'm not doing it for you."

"As if, I'm coming with you." She protested, struggling to get up.

"That's adorable. Clean yourself up and get some rest. I better not see you when I come back." Turning, the German made to leave the room.

"And how are you going to find them?!" Angel shouted just when she was about to close the door.

 _Shit. Nikolai is unavailable right now._ Turning her head around, she fixed her an eyebrow, "What makes you think I don't?"

"I _know_ you too well, Jess." Smirking mildly, Angel put her in a tough position. "Either I come with you, or you get nothing."

Groaning slightly, Jessica agreed, "Fine. But I better not lose the sight of you."

"Or what?"

"You don't want to know," Jessica replied in a grim tone. "Can you walk?"

"I should be able to in a bit less than an hour or so."

"You've got ten minutes."

* * *

Taking a long sip of her drink, Jessica didn't fail Angel's expectations, only caused her more headaches.

"Ugh! Please stop that." Angel helplessly demanded.

Jessica finished her drink, and let out a satisfying exhale. "Come on Dana, it's only a drink."

"How could even say that after what happened to me." Angel burst annoyingly.

"Come on, you know you want to." Jessica pushed the glass further, trying to force Angel to take a sip.

"Cut it out, Jessica!" Angel lightly slapped her hand away.

"Oh, so now it's 'Jessica'. What happened to 'Jessy'?" Jessica pouted in disappointment.

"What has gotten into you?" Angel demanded furiously. "Did your brain finally died from alcohol poisoning?"

Jessica groaned annoyingly.

But then, Angel spotted a sly smile making its way around her lips. "What are you…?"

Jessica interrupted her by sliding her arm around her waist. "I know what you need!" Pulling her closer, Jessica pecked her cheek while Angel forced the distance between them to expand, utterly confused. Hadn't Jess been the one _complaining_ about her accidentally kissing her last night, what was this supposed to be? Angel shut her eyes from the embarrassment and almost missed the flat whisper of, "The two men sitting by the window," from beside her ear.

"What?" Instead of answering, Jessica pulled away. Angel raised an eyebrow and gave her a confused look. "What do you mean?"

"What?" Jessica replied in confusion.

"What do you mean 'What'? You said…"

"Are you sure you're alright Dana? Last time I checked, I was the who was drinking." She tilted her head towards her glass, an amused look on her face.

Confusion even more, Angel decided to take a peek behind her. She only half succeeded as Jessica pulled her once again. "You know what this calls for, a memorial picture." She searched her pocket and pulled out her phone. Pushing her cheek next to hers, she snapped a photo of both of them.

"Jess, what has gotten into you?" Angel whispered in concern.

"Aww, your eyes were closed," Jessica said in disappointment, tapping her finger on the screen.

"What are you…?" Angel quickly cut herself off when noticing what really was Jessica pointing at. At the very edge of the picture, she spotted the two men Jessica whispered about. They were suspiciously staring at their direction. "What do we do now?"

"Drink."

"What?"

"Come on, don't leave your friend hanging. Drink." Jessica passed the half filled glass in front of her.

"I hope you know what you're doing." Despise the alcohol from previous encounter leaving her systems, she still wasn't alright in taking another sip. But, seeing how she was in a tight situation, she decided to trust Jessica and force herself to drink .

* * *

"Jessica, stop wiggling around." Angel pleaded from the heavy pulls and pushes.

"Honey, I'm drunk, remember?" Jessica replied in a tipsy tone.

"I know, but you're overdoing it." Angel groaned and mumbled to herself. She gave another push against the ground and adjusted her balance.

Jessica kept an arm tightly around her shoulder and helped with her legs. "I know what will cheer you up?"

 _Oh, god please no._ "What?"

Jessica let out a giggle and took the lead. "You'll see." Sliding her arm underneath her armpit, she linked their arms together. Not wasting any time, she began walking her into an ally.

It was dark and somehow enticing, the idea of getting revenge on the bastard who shot her was able to override whatever Jess had planned for her.

Jessica walked them into the dark tunnel, careful not to disturb any wildlife surrounding it. She kept her arm locked with hers, unwilling to let go no matter what.

"Jessica?" Angel whispered suddenly.

"Yes?"

"I just remembered, I don't have my sword with me." She informed her quietly.

 _Shit._ "It's alright, don't panic. It's not like they were going to let you bring it in the bar anyway." Jessica assured, closing Angel's warm hand with one of her own.

Once she was sure they were far enough into the alley, she stopped. "Are you ready?" She whispered, receiving a nod from her. She then turned around to find the two men standing not too far away from them. "So, who's first?"

One of the two grin and addressed her, "Bitch's got quite the tongue."

Jessica replied with a grin of her own and said "Of all the maggots that asshole has, he sends only the two of you. For shame."

"Two is more than enough to take down tens of you." They took out their guns and aimed it at them.

Jessica cursed in her mind and prepared herself. Bullets weren't always an issue for her, but this time- She shook her head and focused back at her opponents. By their expressions, she could tell they weren't fooling around, giving her more reasons to concern about. She stretched her free arm away, while the other focused more on shielding her friend. Suddenly, Their fingers squeezed the triggers. Reacting quickly, Jessica embarrassed Angel and turned her back to the flying bullets.

Unlike Jessica, Angel wasn't able to react as quick as her. In a single moment, she found herself in a complete horror as she watched her friend being gunned on. She could feel the impact of the bullets against Jessica's body, and that only made her more terrified.

The magazines of the firearms were eventually emptied. This gave Jessica the perfect opportunity to hit back. She quickly turned around and took a swing at them. Her hidden metal chain extended along the way, but the two were able to dodge it. She let out a series of gasps, with her back still shielding Angel.

As her body felt the impact of each bullet, Jessica looked at Angel and growled, "There's this thing called moving out of the way. Anytime now Angel." Hurriedly nodding, the weaponless girl dodged out of the way.

Shockingly, when Jess turned, giving Angel a good view of her back, now riddled with bullet holes, she didn't know if she should feel safe or terrified.

Jessica extended her other chain and was ready to rain hellfire on them. The two failed to load their guns in time and instead chose to draw their stun rods. It was contrived from an iron pipe with its head throwing away waves of electricity.

Jessica steadied her breaths and focused her vision on them. If she manages to outrun them, she could make it out with far fewer injuries. But then again, they were able to dodge her whiplash, what if she failed?

There was only one way to find out.

She lashed her chains in front of them which they managed to avoid. She took advantage of the diversion and charged at them. Thankfully, they lacked the reaction this time and she managed to slip between them.

They swung the rods at her, but she was able to grab the wrist of one of them. Unfortunately, the other shaft hit her directly at the injured back, causing pain to blossom over her shoulders and down her spine. This forced her to lose her grip and drop on her knee. They continued on striking her from both sides, slowing and injuring her more.

The unfair series of attacks suddenly stopped when a long steel pipe collided with one of the Watchdogs. Angel gripped the rod tighter and delivered another blow to the side of his skull, cracking it open.

The second Watchdog ignored Jessica and focused on Angel. She prepared herself, but it didn't seem to be a necessity. After only taking a few steps forward, Jessica's chains were wrapped around his neck, sealing his movement. She then tightened her grip and pulled harder until the steel cut through his flesh and ripped his head from his body.

The massive rush of blood sprayed Jessica, and she was pushed down on the ground, brow slick with exhaustion. She looked up past her sticky vision to find Angel reaching a hand for her. Letting out a chuckle between the gasps, she accepted her offer. "Well, that's that."

"Not quite," Angel said.

"Huh?" Jessica gave a puzzled look and noticed Angel pointing at her back. "Nah. Don't worry. It'll heal."

"I don't think so." Angel protested hotly, hands planted on her hips as though she was in any place to be commanding authority. "We're heading back _now_."

* * *

"So let me get this straight," Angel said, her face slowly lacking from confusion. "This guy… Uh…"

"Cyrus." Jessica reminded her.

"Yeah, Cyrus. He's hunting the CreepyPastas, right?" Angel recalled.

"CreepyPastas, SCPs, basically anything that's different." She added on.

"And you and…Nicolas, been fighting him and his army back this whole time?"

"Nikolai. And yeah, pretty much." She answered.

Angel let out a chuckle in disbelief. "And here I thought _my_ life was complicated."

"Don't beat yourself too much. It's not something you'd find intere _sting_ -" She quickly let out a low grunt.

"I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to." Angel quickly let go of the bent over needle and the thread.

"It's fine," Jessica assured her. Ignoring the tiny sting against her bare back.

"I have never done this before," Angel replied, panic hinted in her tone.

"Dana, it's fine," Jessica reassured her once again.

For the next few moments, they stayed in silence, as Jessica tried to supply Angel with more focus and cautiousness. Angel carefully slid the needle against one side of the torn skin, and pierced it through the other side. The rough and uncomfortable thread soon followed back.

"So, why are you only telling me this story now?" She asked, intent on the task before her.

Jessica started to shrug, then stopped, remembering she was supposed to stay still. "Guess it was never really relevant until now."

"What I'm trying to understand is why it _is_ relevant now!" Angel exclaimed in irritation. "I've gone all my life without ever being targeted by one of these people. I'm not even that closely tied with most of the other Pastas!"

Deciding not to point out the problems with that statement Jessica suggested, "Well, you're a CP so it makes sense they'd be after you. Also, you _did_ get stone drunk at a bar, never a good idea by the way, and they were probably trying to use you to get to me."

"What the hell, you and I hate each other!" Angel muttered mutinously.

"They're not getting paid to be smart," Jessica admitted with a chuckle.

"I guess you're right."

Another moment of silence passed. "Dana?"

"Yes?"

"How did we make it work? In the past I mean." Jessica mused curiously. "It was such a long time ago, I hardly remember _not_ wanting to attack you."

"I… really don't know how."

"It's really funny, don't you think? One is a tool of the heavens while the other is a soldier, straight out of hell." Jessica stated, chuckling sadly. "It's a wonder we didn't kill each other the first time we met."

Angel cut the thread and patched her mended wound. "I guess we were so different that we just fit well together."

"Now you're making no sense. Not so different from my mansion." Jessica's somber mood dropped quickly to laughter. "You and Miles should hang out sometimes."

"The blond guy with the weird mismatched eye, no thank you." Angel quickly answered. "How do you stand him? In fact, how do you stand the rest of them? I visited that place one time to go see-" She paused abruptly, shook her head and continued, "Anyway, all the people there were so obnoxious."

"Well, in the end they're still my family." She replied while placing her bra and shirt back on. "From the smallest curious little girl to the toughest Russian, they're my family."

"I bet he is."

"What do you mean?" Jessica wondered.

"The Russian guy, Nikolai, you two seem perfect for each other."

"What? No, you got it all wrong." Jessica laughed. "We're not together. Nikolai is like a big brother to me."

"A brother that you might want to sleep with?"

"Shut up." She pushed her off the bed, and onto the ground. "You're the one to talk, with that weird boy-" She quickly cut herself off. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to."

"It's fine. I mean it's not like it's the end of the world or something." Angel laughed uncomfortably before dropping her head, letting it hang defeatedly as she tried to stop the tears that threatened her again.

"Look, Dana," Jessica pulled her by the arm and embraced her. "He's nothing more than an idiot, it's his loss. Any guy would dream to be your boyfriend. You're an astonishing girl. And I… I would like to give us another chance. I'm sorry for the way acted all those months ago. I was angry and confused, and I-."

"I forgive you." She quickly cut her off. "I guess we're both idiots."

Chuckling more, Jessica embraced her tighter. "Yeah."

But while Jessica was joyfully enjoying the moment, Angel's mood was anything but happy. "Tell you what, you get some sleep and I'll take the first shift watch."

* * *

Angel quietly tiptoed from room, heading towards the door. Her shaky movement could've easily dropped her down, but she kept it steady. Finally reaching the door, she took one last look at the apartment before grabbing the doorknob. She carefully turned it around, and opened the door. The low creak made her skip a beat, but thankfully, there was no reply from the sleeping girl.

She slowly pulled the door, but before she could fully open it, a heavy force shut it close with a bang. Angel quickly backed away and turned to face Jessica. Her facial expression showed a mixture of agony and pain. Angel dropped her panic filled eyes and noticed Jessica holding a piece of paper in her hand, and that only caused her more fear.

"What the fuck is the meaning of this!" Jessica yelled angrily, stepping in front of the door.

"I… I…" Through sheer panic, Angel couldn't make out any word.

Jessica brought the paper next to her face and began reading it. "Dear Jessica, I'm sorry but I can't do this!? We had a good run?! It's not you it's _fucking_ me!" She folded the piece of paper and threw it at her. "Do you find joy in toying with people?"

"Jessica, Please…" Angel begged with teary eyes.

"Is that what I am to you? A fucking toy?! You'd let me take a bullet for you before just walking away?" All sorts of mixed emotions came out of her mouth. "Hell, I wasn't even asking for much Angel, just another chance at not hating each other!"

"Jess, please let me explain." Angel grabbed her arm, only to be pushed away.

"I trusted you. I thought we could be friends again." Even with her shouting, her tone was still covered with pain and sadness. "I thought we could finally look away from the past."

"You want to know what's wrong?! It's you, alright!" The only way she could've gotten her attention was by yelling back. "If I stay around you, I'm only gonna get myself killed!"

"What the hell-"

"Don't interrupt me." She snarled past the tears that were still dripping from her eyes. "I almost died because someone thought it would hurt you. Sure you showed up and kicked their asses but so what? Next time, are you going to be able to do that? What about the time after that?" She started crying once again and looked away

"You are a selfish bitch." Angel, turned away, expecting a fist in her face but instead, Jessica wrapped her arms around her. "Luckily, I am too."

"Jessica?"

"You're not fucking leaving again Angel, I don't care what you think you're doing, you aren't. Yeah sure, they're going to try and kill you but as long as I'm there-"

Angel growled in frustration. "Yeah, as long as you're there you can take the _fucking bullet_ and _die_ for me! Do you really think that's what I-" Bitting her lip, she stopped herself from continuing. She really wasn't sure _what_ she wanted, at least, not well enough to start ranting to Jessica about it.

"You're an idiot, you know that? A stupid idiot." Her tone was let out as a laughter.

"You think this is funny?" Angel wailed. "Stop it now!" She demanded, but Jessica advanced on laughing harder and hugging her tighter. "Stop it." Unable to hold back her tears anymore, she began crying on her shoulder.

"Shh, everything's going to be alright," Jessica assured her in a warm tone as she stroked her hair.

"I'm sorry." Angel cried harder. "It's all my fault. You got hurt because of me. You could've-" She cut herself off with more tears.

"Dana, shut up. Okay, just shut up." Jessica cut off her crying session. "Do you hear yourself some time? You were willing to convince me to hate you to _protect_ me?"

"But-"

"No buts. Do you realize how many times I risk my life trying to help other CPs. Do I get any recognition? No, I don't. Heck, I'd be a little appreciative if they even know I help them. But that's what I do, and no matter how much you yell at me or insult me, I won't stop protecting you."

"Why? Why of all the people you want to be with me?" Angel desperately pleaded.

Jessica chuckled loudly and pulled her head away. "Because we're so different that we fit each other."

Angel covered her face and tried to hide her chuckles. "Stop it."

Jessica pulled her hands away and looked her in the eyes. "Dana, I don't want you to leave, I want to be your friend again. I want to… God, I'm going to screw this up so badly."

"Be more than friends?" Angel suggested, only to regret it immediately. "Oh God, I really didn't mean it like-"

Jessica cut her off by pressing her lips against Angel's, taking the girl completely by surprise, momentarily shocking her into inaction. The touch of the soft lips took over her mind and seized all thoughts except for the kiss. Her heart was racing and her legs were about to give up all the strength. She wrapped her arms around Jessica and locked her grip, refusing to let go.

But sadly, Jessica pulled away as her lungs begged for air. Angel on the other hand, still had her hand wrapped behind Jessica. She was pleading for more but decided not to push her luck too much.

"My, my, Dana. I was going to ask you to move back in with me here," She leaned closer and whispered in her ear, "But I like your suggestion more."

"Please, stop." Angel looked away, tone dropping into a somber. "I don't want this. I don't want to get hurt again." She untied her arms and tried to walk away.

Jessica quickly stopped her by clutching her wrist. She then turned her head so now she was staring into those black eyes. "Dana, I'll never hurt you. I'll always be with no matter what. And if I ever break that promise, I'll chain myself to a table and let you torture me for as much as you want."

"That's not fair. It's obvious that you'll like it anyways." Angel whimpered.

"Well too bad. Now, collect yourself and breath steadily," Jessica advised her. "You look like you're about to pass out."

Angel nodded and smiled back. With her permission, she rested her head on her chest, listening to her heartbeats. It almost felt like music against her ears. She buried her face deeper, with a hurricane of happiness roaming her depressed mind.

"Time's up."

"W-wha…?" Angel wasn't able to finish the word as Jessica seized her lips again, pulling her into another passionate kiss.


End file.
